


A Game of Pepero

by SatsukiLevin (satsuki19)



Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsuki19/pseuds/SatsukiLevin
Summary: It's Pepero Day, and Jeonghan finds himself helping out Monsta X's broadcast.(Made as a reply to kingdomvel's Pepero Game fic)





	A Game of Pepero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingdomvel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomvel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pepero game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680751) by [kingdomvel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomvel/pseuds/kingdomvel). 



> Thank you so much for letting me write a Jeonghan POV for this fic!! We need more HanHyuk :D  
> I truly hope you like this.

Being an idol had always been his dream. He loved being on stage, he loved acting, he loved performing and dancing and singing and being the center of everyone’s attention. Jeonghan isn’t shy to admit it; he loved being an idol.

 

There had always been hardships, sure, but the cruel trainee years just seemed like a distant memory now, something that he was glad he had conquered and moved on from.

 

But as much as he loved the idol life, however, Jeonghan is still Jeonghan. He is an introvert with an extrovert personality and there are always times where he just needs to break away from the crowd and recharge. Living with twelve other young men really did wonders to your patience and overall tolerance. Jeonghan often needed some time alone.

 

One of those moments being right now.

 

Seventeen is still waiting for their stage, probably half a dozen more groups before it was their turn, and one group usually took about, what, eight to ten minutes? He had an average of fifty to spare and he decided to use it to recharge himself and gather some energy for their performance. He got up from where his head was resting on Wonwoo’s lap and walked over to their leader. He had to at least tell Seungcheol or the older will definitely freak out later. Watching over ten kids isn't easy.

 

“Coups, I’m gonna walk around for a bit, yeah?” he announced, patting the leader’s shoulder, waiting for the other’s nod of approval before sauntering out the door.

 

The cool air of the corridors hit him at full force and Jeonghan took a deep breath.

 

_Ah._ _Finally. Some peace and quiet._

 

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Jeonghan started to walk the hall, wandering aimlessly. He knew it was okay, though; the corridor was circular and he’d eventually end up right back where he started. It was perfect; he could walk with his head in the clouds.

 

Now having calmed down considerably, Jeonghan’s mind started to reel, feeling the gust of air gently touch the skin of his neck. It has been a while since he’s had short hair, and he still needs to get used to feel of air brushing against his nape…

 

He missed his long hair, that’s for sure, but the thought of having to go to a salon every three days just to get it thoroughly washed, or having to ask Joshua for help in drying his hair whenever he felt too lazy to go out just seemed like such a hassle. Plus, their new comeback was all about Jihoon trying a new genre for Seventeen; a more mature and serious concept, as opposed to the flower-boy-next-door image they’ve always been known for. His new hair should fit their new concept just fine, shouldn’t it?

 

Jeonghan’s not even going to try and deny it; he’s a people pleaser. Well, either that or a narcissist, but he’s always had a craving for acknowledgement. He needed to know that he’s loved and important and truth be told, he’s afraid that Carats hated his new hair. And it’d kill him if they really did. All he wanted was –

 

“Jeonghannie!”

 

Jeonghan jumped in surprise.

 

_What the hell? Who is--_

 

He turned around and spotted two familiar figures in the distance – although blurry because his contacts were only designed so he could perform without bumping into anyone on stage. He smiled, took his chance and walked over. He smiled in relief as he approached the two and recognized them to be Wonho and Minhyuk from Monsta X. Seventeen was pretty close to this group as a whole, but one member specifically was very close to Jeonghan himself.

 

Despite being two years older, Lee Minhyuk is surprisingly very clingy. He had always been a literal sunshine, his happiness rivaling even Dokyeommie’s. Jeonghan didn’t know how, or why, but ever since they clicked in that basketball match in Seventeen Project, he had never really been able to shake Minhyuk off of him at all. Whenever they’d meet, whether it’s be stages, or shows, or events, Minhyuk would hunt him down, to then proceed hanging off of him like a koala.

 

It was kinda cute, actually, and Jeonghan had always been a sucker for anything adorable. He felt as if he had gained an eleventh child. He enjoyed the genuine attention, and he tried his best to make the other feel even more comfortable around him, too. He even tried his best to take care of the older idol.

 

“Ah, Minhyuk-hyung!” he greeted, automatically reaching for a hug, before noticing the camera in Wonho’s hands. Jeonghan smoothly redirected his hands into a wave towards the camera instead.

 

“Hey guys! It’s been so long!” he smiled into the camera, receiving a short “Hey Jeonghan” from the other two, “So, what are you guys doing?”

 

“Well, you know how today is Pepero Day?” Minyuk answered, his signature sunshine smile on his face, “We are recording members of every group doing the Pepero Game! Maybe you want to play too?”

 

_Play?_ Jeonghan thought, _But I’m here alone, how could –_

 

Jeonghan looked at Minhyuk for a milisecond, “But I don’t have any members with me – ” and an idea immediately formed in his head. His smile turned into a mischievous grin.

 

“Minhyuk-hyung, maybe _you_ could play with me?” he suggested, upper body leaning in closer in a teasing manner. His suggestion came out very... well, _suggestive_ , and it would have worried him if only it wasn’t a regular thing between them. Jeonghan and Minhyuk flirt, a _lot_. Their playful, flirty banter was what made them _them_ , aside from all the surprise hugs and cuddles the older likes to shower him with.

 

“Um, I uh--”

 

So when Minhyuk failed to flirt back, worry actually started to seep in to Jeonghan’s head. Did he go too far? Was it too suggestive? Did he cross some unspoken boundary? Was Minhyuk uncomfortable? Did he take it the wrong way?

 

Well Jeonghan never flirted without a bit of truth behind it, but he also knew that Minhyuk is everyone’s sunshine and that it was pretty much impossible for the older to treat Jeonghan a bit more special than others…

 

Jeonghan tried his best to seem unaffected, still grinning expectantly at the older male.

 

“He will be more than happy to play with you,” came Wonho’s amused voice from the side, failing to try and hide his smile behind the camera in his hands.

 

“Y-yeah, of course,” came Minhyuk’s stuttered reply, and Jeonghan’s nerves melted away at the sight of a faint blush on the other’s cheeks.

 

“Wonho-hyung, give me the Pepero,” Minhyuk ordered, taking it from Wonho’s hands and turning back to Jeonghan nervously, “How do we – um.“

 

It was obvious, and it was _cute_.

 

Jeonghan took the Pepero from Minhyuk’s hands and fished out a single stick, slipping it gently in between the other’s lips. He took the other’s stunned state and as opportunity and just leaned in, hand holding the back of Minhyuk’s head to keep him steady.

 

He inched closer and closer, ignoring his own rapid heartbeat by just focusing on eating, taking in more of the biscuit in his mouth, coming closer and closer until he looked up, and…

 

The world seemed to stand still.

 

He could see Minhyuk’s contact lenses and count his eyelashes. He could see where the rosy blush in his cheeks, he could even see where his eyeshadow began and ended… And he could definitely see the shock reflected in his eyes. The other looked beautiful, even up close, with all his acne scars and thick makeup on his face and Jeonghan suddenly had this urge to do _something_ to appreciate te beauty that is Minhyuk.

 

So he did.

 

He closed the gap between their lips and kissed him, lips moving slowly and insistently until the other started kissing back, and damn his stomach is doing back flips right now. The feel of Minhyuk’s lips moving against his is so nice, and he found himself pushing closer –

 

“Han!! Jeonghan!” came a voice suddenly out of nowhere, and Jeonghan abruptly broke the kiss to turn around and see a blurry silhouette of Joshua – he could recognize his best friend’s frame from a mile away through a straw. He laughed and gave Joshua a thumbs up.

 

“I’ll see you later, Minhyukkie,” Jeonghan whispered in a sing-song voice, shooting the camera a wink and Wonho a smile, before dashing off and joining his best friend’s side.

 

“What were you doing?” Joshua asked – maybe out of courtesy, maybe curiosity, Jeonghan couldn’t ever really tell with him – and Jeonghan gave him a non-committal shrug, walking a bit ahead so the other couldn’t see the happy smile blooming on his face.

 

“Just helping Monsta X with some backstage broadcast kinda thing.”

 

And when Jeonghan got back on stage, he was fully recharged and ready to go, giving the audience and Carats his all, hoping Minhyuk was watching him, too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did Jeonghan's feelings come across properly?  
> I wanted to portray him as having a crush that he hasn't really realized yet.. 
> 
> I haven't been writing since forever so excuse my rusty writing..  
> The flow is a bit stunted and the plot seemed rushed, so any and all critics are welcome!
> 
> //also I abandoned all of my MakoRin fics I am so sorry//


End file.
